


Shadow Fall

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Sex, and castiel is lost, lucifer is manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lucifer wanted was for Castiel to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Castiel didn't react as Lucifer pressed his newly acquired body up against him. He couldn’t help his eyes from sliding shut as Lucifer nipped at his jaw though. Nor could he stop himself from leaning in, ever so slightly, as Lucifer pressed an outspread hand across the place where Jimmy Novak’s heart used to beat.

“Do you miss him?” Lucifer whispered, all honest sympathy and understanding, and Castiel felt the last vestiges of his resistance slipping away.

“Yes,” he said, almost a sob. It was true, though it shouldn’t have been. He’d been very clear on keeping Jimmy’s consciousness away from his own – in protecting Jimmy as much as he could. He hadn’t understood just how much he’d failed on that score until the Archangel had shown him the error of his ways. And shown him just what they had in store for Dean and Sam as well.

“It’s all right,” Lucifer murmured and pressed a gentle kiss against Castiel’s lips. Castiel didn’t react, he wasn’t that far gone yet, but he did allow himself to imagine what would happen if he did. He didn’t think it would be that bad actually, being slave to Lucifer’s whims. No more different than being a slave to his Father, or even to his own desire to help Dean at whatever cost.

“You’re going to be just fine,” Lucifer crooned. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him close. Only after the briefest resistance did Castiel return the hug, laying his head against Lucifer’s shoulder and allowing Lucifer’s Grace to surround him in warmth and desire.

He knew he should be fighting, that Dean and Sam would wonder where he was. One moment he had been helping them expel a horde of demon’s from a church in Pennsylvania, the next he was standing face to face with Lucifer and wanting nothing more than to be held and told that it was all going to be all right.

It was weak and foolish but they were his feelings now and precious because of what they had cost.

“I’m never going to join with you,” Castiel said softly. He kept his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, enjoying, despite himself, the way Lucifer rubbed gentle circles into his back.

“Of course you’re not,” Lucifer replied as if the very idea of Castiel choosing him was ridiculous. “You died once because of Dean Winchester, I have no doubt you will continue to do so. Of course, I won’t be there to patch you up again. You do realise that?” He pulled back a little and smiled at Castiel’s tentative nod. “I know you’re full of all these feelings churning around inside you, and that’s great. Marvellous in fact.” He stepped back and away from Castiel, who had to drop his hands quickly to his side, for fear that he would reach out and refuse to let Lucifer go. “But placing human’s, _one_ human above all others? Above _us?_ How can you betray us like that?”

Castiel flushed. “It isn’t a betrayal of you, of my, the angels…They betrayed me.”

Lucifer merely raised a delicate eyebrow and Castiel’s brow crinkled with confusion. “Really Castiel, I would have thought you knew better than that. Where’s your forgiveness? Your turning of the other cheek?”

“They wanted to – they _want_ to destroy you.”

Lucifer shrugged. “They are only following what they think are the Old Man’s orders. Demented though they may be. My job is to make them see sense. I have only ever wanted what is best for them.”

“And the humans? You would kill them all.”

Again Lucifer shrugged. “Yes.”

“But...”

“Have you seen what they have done to this planet? Do you remember how it was when it was new? Beautiful. And bright and perfect. No pollution, no desecration. Our Father’s greatest work, and they, those parasites, have sullied it. They shouldn’t be allowed to exist for what they’ve done. And he _cherishes_ them, thinks that _they_ are his “Special Children.” Lucifer growled, low in his throat and Castiel swallowed hard, his body’s visceral reaction frightening him as much as the way he could so easily see himself agreeing with Lucifer. “ _We_ are special, Castiel. Not them. Not _Dean_. We are the ones who should live here, among the glory of this world, restored to its former beauty. When there were no two-legged monsters fighting upon it, when there were no buildings or roads. Nothing but perfection. Don’t you see, Castiel? That is all I want.” He brushed a cold finger down Castiel’s cheek. “Almost all that I want.”

Castiel opened his mouth a little; to speak perhaps or just to take in a fortifying breath. But then Lucifer was there, all tongue and teeth, licking his way inside Castiel’s mouth. And Castiel was kissing him back, hot shame flooding through him even as he bucked up against Lucifer’s hand as it pushed into his erection. He forced his hands to move, to put them on Lucifer’s chest with every intention of pushing him away. But then they snaked around Lucifer’s neck as if of their own accord, and he was angling for a better kiss, giving as much as Lucifer was taking.

Lucifer keened deep in the back of his throat and that was it. Castiel was done for. He pulled Lucifer closer and was momentarily winded as they fell against the wall. But Lucifer did not let up, his hand snaking down and releasing Castiel’s aching erection from his trousers, his grip tightening around Castiel until all Castiel could do was push and thrust and pull Lucifer closer, groan as Lucifer’s erection pressed against his thigh, shudder and come and shout as the world whited out and he was lost. So very, very lost.

“It’s all right,” Lucifer crooned, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s damp forehead. “You’re going to be just fine.”

Castiel closed his eyes and slowly sank to the floor, his knees giving way, pulling Lucifer with him. If he had eaten anything this past week he was sure that he would be busy emptying his stomach right now. But it was as empty as he was. A shell of his former self. He could feel it, this gaping hole where his Faith and his Certainty in his Father’s Purpose had once rested side by side.

If he could pray he would ask Dean to forgive him for his weakness. For not being everything that Dean expected him to be. Instead he lay his head against Lucifer’s shoulder and let Lucifer’s Grace warm him. Let Lucifer’s soft murmurings comfort him where Dean’s expectation did not.

For now he was nothing but a shadow of his former self. A shadow cast by Lucifer that would shatter once exposed to the light.


End file.
